


Family Matters

by Sagartolen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Colonialism, Cute Kids, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, England (Country), Family, Father Figures, Gen, Historical, United Kingdom, country personifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada travels to England’s for a routine meeting, concerning the governing of his country. He thought he had escaped the commotion that accompanied living with England. However, Canada finds himself thrown straight back into the drama, which occurs when several melodramatic colonies, a disruptive older brother, disorderly uncles and a strict father figure all converge under one roof. Family is never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colonies 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1840s and primarily features Canada.

“CANADA!” 

Canada startled, bracing himself on instinct just in time to catch the brown blur, which crashed into his midsection almost bowling him over. Nevertheless, his breath left him in a quick whoosh, causing him to stumble against the doorframe. Canada blinked down at the kid now fixed to his waist, recognizing the distinctive brown, windswept hair of Australia. 

“Australia,” Canada coughed as air retuned to his lungs, “It’s good to see you too,” and defiantly not what he had been expecting when he had been summoned to England’s country manor. In fact he had expected the house to be empty save for England himself, seeing as Australia resided on the other side of the world. 

Australia let go of his midsection and scuffled back grinning at him, allowing Canada to get a good look at him. There was a definite difference, he still looked young but was defiantly not a little child anymore, appearing to be at that stage when he was mostly arms and legs. He had also shot up since their last meeting now reaching just under his chest, which was a huge growth spurt considering he had been waist height at their last meeting. 

“Canada! England didn’t say you were coming over. When did you get here? What are you doing here? This is great!” As per usual Australia greeted him with a stream of questions, throwing manners out the window. It was good to see that some things had not changed. 

“Australia, I’m right in front of you there is no need to yell,” Canada smiled. Australia seemed even louder than before…if that was possible. 

“Sorry,” Australia said not sounding the least bit sorry, “How long are you staying?”

Canada patted Australia’s head, attempting to calm him and confirming that Australia was indeed a lot taller. Smiling apologetically, Canada said with some reluctance, “I am really just here to meet with England and I truly do need to get back…” he stopped himself short of completing the sentence upon seeing Australia’s falling expression.

Canada quickly amended, “but I guess I can stay for a day or two.” His country would be fine without him for that long at least. And he had promised to share stories about his own home the next time they met. Curse his weak spot for sad faces.

Australia immediately perked up. 

“That’s great I’ve a load of cool things to show you,” he practically buzzed. “You would not believe the sort of animals I found. It was just like you said there are cool animals everywhere,” Australia continued on, slurring his words. 

That’s right. He remembered telling a younger Australia to find some cool animals to show him, attempting to cheer him up after England had unceremoniously announced he would be moving to his own continent. It was a big change for a colony who had spent their childhood living with England, to go off on their own, he would know, he had been in the same situation. However, he had not approved of England’s cold, sink or swim, approach that he had adopted when it came to Australia and he wished he could have been a better help. But he had had his own problems to deal with, his own country to run and this was England they were talking about and little could change his mind. 

“And everything was a lot bigger than I remembered and there is so much space. And desert there’s a lot of that too.” Australia rambled on through Canada’s lapse in attention. He had forgotten how talkative the younger colony could be. 

Canada frowned, noticing the smaller shadow at Australia’s back, which appeared to hiding behind the taller Australia.

Australia paused, following Canada’s gaze and stepped to the side to afford him a better view. Obviously younger, and with a mop of flatter blond hair, strongly resembling England, the child stood about waist height and was gripping onto Australia’s messy cambric shirt. 

“You remember New Zealand right,” Australia asked in a tone that suggested that it was obvious he would remember the smaller child. Actually, Canada did not remember New Zealand and it took him several seconds to match the small child in front of him with the even smaller colony he had met once almost a decade ago. It had been a brief meeting around the end of the America’s rebellion and everyone had been stressed so it was little wonder he forgot. New Zealand apparently didn’t remember him either as he continued to skulk behind Australia despite the other’s reassurances. 

Australia, frowning in confusion, turned to New Zealand and said in what he probably thought was a low voice, “Hey Zea what’s wrong?…this is Canada…you know…the nice one.” 

The nice one? Canada could not help but smile at that. It looked like Australia hadn’t totally lost the cute factor with his growth, reminding Canada of why he liked kids so much. Sure he had been a bit awkward in the beginning but he liked to think that handling a young Australia had given him the groundwork to handle any kid. 

“Don’t worry he can be shy sometimes but I’m sure he’ll like you,” Australia said with the finality of the almost teen that he was, leaning in conspiratorially so New Zealand wouldn’t hear them. He probably had heard because Australia still had yet to master the art of whispering. However, all New Zealand did was stare skeptically up at him. 

Any further conversation was cut short by the sound of raised voices reverberating down from the floor above. All three of them stilled, attempting to discern what was being said. Canada gazed up in confusion, that had sounded like England. Was someone else here then? He had been under the impression that he would be the only one visiting England today. 

He looked down, opening his mouth to ask Australia when his hand was suddenly gripped and he was forcefully pulled through several side doors and into the main kitchen. Several people jumped in fright as they entered but continued going about their work after seeing Australia. Australia let go of his hand and looked uneasy. 

“What’s wrong?” Canada asked as Australia shifted restlessly, giving him a not so subtle side-long look. The act seemed strange, conflicting with the open colony he remembered from years ago. After some more cautious glances and a shared grimace with New Zealand, Australia finally clued him in to the mystery. 

“America arrived, before you did, England was really mad,” Australia scanned the area as if expecting an angry England to come leaping out of the woodwork. 

“They went up stairs, to England’s office, to talk about territory and stuff.” 

Canada stilled. America was here??

Oh…geese, no wonder Australia looked tense. America and England under the same roof was not a good combination. He glanced upward with increased apprehension. Even he felt a bit uneasy now. America and him were not on the best of terms at the moment and he really did not want to see him any time soon. Perhaps it would be best if he left and came back later. He was lucky that neither England nor America had heard Australia’s yelling and come to investigate. 

“You’re not going to leave are you?” 

Australia had obviously noticed his furtive looks towards the ceiling and door. Was his discomfort that obvious or had Australia just become more observant since their last meeting? Pulling himself together, Canada squashed his urge to flee out the way he had come. What sort of brother figure would he be if he bailed at the first sign of trouble?

“Because, Canada…I was wondering…since you’re here… if you would take us out for, um, a walk or something,”

Canada would have to be a heartless bastard to say no to Australia’s pleading eyes. He also knew that Australia only asked questions nicely/quietly when he was nervous or something was bothering him. 

“We were going to go play near the stables but going out with you would be so much better.” Australia paused. 

“OK,” Canada took a deep breath to calm his nerves, “that sounds fine we can go down to the Creek,” It would work out, they could leave for several hours then return after America had left. That way there would be zero contact between the two of them and therefore no confrontations. 

“Great!!” 

Australia grinned at him and even New Zealand appeared to have lost his suspicious glare, looking almost relieved. He had to wonder how many negative encounters with America they had had to make them both so anxious to leave. 

Australia, who had been staring thoughtfully at him, suddenly snatched at his arm, looking like he had just had an idea. 

“Wait here...” he let go and ran off before Canada could object to the action, leaving him to rub his forehead in exasperation. Had he ever been that energetic when he was young?

Canada glanced down at New Zealand, who looked just as startled by Australia’s sudden departure. 

Canada kneeled, “Hi, I’m Canada,” he said in a soft voice, introducing himself properly. New Zealand looked uneasy and Canada could not help but relate to that awkwardness, which one often felt upon meeting new Personifications. It was especially terrifying when you were young and had yet to properly establish a solid national identity. Seeing New Zealand’s hesitation as a sign that he was not ready to talk, Canada straightened. 

The silence stretched between them and was broken only by Australia’s loud scuffles as he returned dragging two more Personifications. Canada gazed at the new development with some apprehension. 

Australia pointed at the older one, “That’s Singapore…he lives sort-of close to me.” Australia then gestured to the small black haired child, “That’s Hong Kong. Got no idea where he came from.” 

Canada smiled at Australia’s blunt introductions it appeared that Australia’s deadpan personality had only grown since their last meeting. Canada examined each of the new comers. 

Singapore was slightly taller than Australia, had cropped black hair and a distinctly eastern appearance immediately signifying him as a resident of the Asia Pacific. He was scowling at Canada, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but there. Canada hoped Australia had not forcefully dragged Singapore out to meet him. The second child was very young, probably the youngest of the four, and was also eastern in appearance. Canada was struck by the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before. Or maybe someone like him. He wracked his brain for several seconds trying to pin point the familiarity but eventually gave up upon seeing that his continued staring was causing Hong Kong some discomfort. To be honest he never really kept up with goings on in the East Asia region as very little of it affected him. 

“Can they come with us?” Australia asked frankly, causing him to startle somewhat. Canada eyed the four of them with some trepidation. It was one thing to take Australia out without permission, as he knew Australia. But he had only met New Zealand once before and he didn’t know Singapore or Hong Kong at all. If England’s meeting with America put him in a bad mood, it probably would, and he found all his colonies missing, he would not be happy. 

He hated making England mad especially recently with the political unrest in Europe putting him in such a bad mood. But… had he not just been thinking about how he could handle any child and he did like kids. Not to mention it would be best if they were out of the house in case England and America’s meeting dissolved into violence. Also…it would not be right, to take Australia and New Zealand and leave the other two behind, so he might as well…. 

“OK… fine. But we need to be quiet.” The statement was leveled more at Australia as he had yet to hear the other three make so much as a peep. Australia smiled and quickly bustled everyone out of the room, making Singapore grunt in annoyance and shove him away. Australia returned the shove and the two spent several seconds jostling at the kitchen door. New Zealand quickly slipped around them, waiting for Australia in the hall. Hong Kong just looked confused and his efforts to hide behind Singapore were met with the same cold disinterest he gave Australia. Canada sighed…what had he gotten himself into.


	2. Colonies 2

Canada ended up leaving a note with one of the cooks stating that he had taken the younger colonies too the river that ran down the back of the property. Since they were not leaving the premise their impromptu excursion should be fine. 

“Australia don’t forget your coat,” Canada instructed in a whisper as they all crowded around the front door. It was getting cold outside seeing as it was the middle of autumn, which would affect Australia since he came from a warmer climate. 

“Right!” Australia said, bounding down the hallway, returning with a coat for himself and an oversized jacket for New Zealand. Canada winced at his loudness. Singapore already had a coat on, which he was tugging at uncomfortably, leaving Canada to find something for Hong Kong. He ended up stripping of one of his under jackets and draping it over Hong Kong’s shoulders. The piece of clothing was much too big for the smaller child and trailed along the ground behind him, causing him to stumble occasionally.

Finally, they made it out the door, walking quickly down the cartridge way. Canada took a deep breath, relishing the crispness of the air. 

Australia bounced ahead, “Good to be out of that stuffy house. Only a stuffy old person would like living there.” 

In his enthusiasm he accidently bumped Singapore who said something in a language Canada didn’t recognize to which Australia responded with an irate string of words in the same language. 

Canada raised an eyebrow and Australia, noting the attention, flushed, looking embarrassed.

“You can understand,” Canada gestured at Singapore who was deliberately ignoring them.

“Not really,” Australia mumbled, scratching the back of his head, “I mean I only know a few sentences and stuff.” 

He guested it wasn’t so surprising that Australia picked up bits and pieces of language from the counties in his region especially considering that all personifications naturally leant language fast. 

Australia fixed Singapore with an accusatory glare, “He just refuses to speak English. It’s driving England up the wall.” Singapore let out a hash few words looking angry. 

“Your gonna’ get us both in trouble,” Australia snapped. Canada glanced between them, concluding that Singapore could at least understand some English even if he refused to speak it. It was obvious that there was more going on and Canada decided, for the moment, that it would be best to give him space. And yes… not speaking English…was something that got on England’s nerves. He would know, having experienced many a lecture himself when he had accidently spoken French in England’s presence. Canada couldn’t help but be relieved that he had left the drama, which came with living with England, behind. And speaking of not living with England, Canada turned to Australia. 

“So last I heard you were in Australia. Why did England bring you back to live with him…not in trouble I hope.” Canada asked, intent on getting some answers. 

“No way,” Australia exclaimed, scrunching up his face and considering the question.

 

“We’re here cause England beat up France and he now has time to teach us some more stuff,” Australia finally stated, not looking completely happy about the turn of events. 

“Especially since they don’t know anything,” He gestured at Hong Kong and Singapore, a note of accusation colouring his voice. 

“It’s only supposed to be for a couple of mouths then I get to go home. Them two have to stay longer though,” he continued with an air of smugness. 

“Well that’s good I suppose,” Canada responded, feeling a twinge of worry at the mention of France. He had not heard from him in such a long time and that had him worried. France had always seemed more affectionate towards him, doubly so after the American Revolution seemed to pretty much drain all compassion out of England. In some ways he had probably idealized his years living with France as he was sure there had been some issues. Nevertheless, he always considered them some of the best years of his life despite how much he had loved growing up with America. With depression, participation in several wars and all the unrest in Europe, he hoped France was OK. Canada pushed the depressing issue from his mind, turning back to Australia.

“I’m sure you will be back in your country in no time,” he reassured. It was good that Australia was beginning to connect with his home, considering how devastated he had been when he had first left. He knew he had trouble connecting with his own land when he moved out of England’s place.

“I guess,” Australia did not look completely convinced. 

Canada smiled, “Just finish your work and try to stay out of trouble and the time will practically fly by.” 

Australia grimaced at the ‘finish your work’ line, confirming that Australia still harbored a hatred for written activity. As Australia opened his mouth to reply to his advise he was distracted by New Zealand, who was tugging at his sleeve, and he turned away from Canada. 

Hong Kong, who was trailing further down the road, following several steps behind Singapore, seemed to be having trouble keeping up. He occasionally tripped over Canada’s jacket and did not look happy. Canada slowed his pace, allowing Australia and New Zealand to walk slightly ahead. 

Upon arrival at the river Australia immediately kicked off his shoes and went dashing through, what must have been, freezing cold water. Singapore, sat as far away from them as Canada let him, leaning against a tree and folding his arms behind his head. New Zealand was more cautious, standing on the bank, poking about in the reeds. A few moments later he pulled up a frog, which he showed to Australia. They then debated what sort of frog it might be, following it as it hopped along the bank. Young country personifications were odd kids. Eventually, Australia grew tired of the activity and began jumping from bank to bank across the water.

A few seconds of Australia bouncing around like a hyperactive jumping jack seamed to bring New Zealand out of his shell. Soon they were both yelling and running through the water like maniacs. Apparently, New Zealand’s shy behavior was only due to his presence and was not his usual way of acting. 

“You’re Spain and I’m England.”

“You’re always England,” New Zealand whined, crossing his arms

“Because I’m taller so I make a better England,”

“My hair is blonder,’

“Is not.”

“Is too,”

“Well, everyone knows that England’s hair was darker when he fought Spain,”

“Really,” New Zealand seemed fascinated by this new piece of obviously incorrect information. Obvious to him at least, apparently New Zealand was still at that stage where he believed anything that came out of an older persons mouth. And considering how dependent he was on Australia it was little wonder he believed him. Canada could remember similar incidences from his own childhood in which America convinced him of some random untrue fact. 

They both picked up sticks and proceeded to mock sword fight with Australia giving himself a string of outrageous advantages, ranging from the ability to be in two places at once and time travel. 

Smiling at their antics, Canada pulled out the small role of dried meat he kept on him as a snack, chewing on a piece as he kept and eye on the four younger colonies. The weather, despite being a bit chilly, was calming and the sun had a warm glow. Brown leaves occasionally fluttered past his head reminding him of his small mountain cabin which he frequented when in need of peace and quiet. 

Hong Kong, who had initially sat down beside Singapore, was slowly inching closer to the action until he was a few meters from Canada’s side. Canada smiled and once again introduced himself as he had done with New Zealand. 

“Hello, I’m Canada,” 

Australia may have introduced the two colonies to him but he had failed to give Canada’s name in return. Hong Kong looked at him, unsure. Instead of trying to coax anymore conversation out of the kid Canada offered him a piece of dried meat, which, after several seconds of staring, he took. With food in hand Hong Kong shuffled closer to Canada, continuing to eye Australia and New Zealand’s game with longing. 

Time to play kiddy matchmaker Canada thought.

“Australia!” 

Australia spun around upon hearing his name, running over, New Zealand following a few paces behind. 

“What’s up,” he grinned, panting slightly from all the actively. 

“How about you get Hong Kong to play,” 

Australia looked hesitant but after looking back at Canada a few times turned to Hong Kong, sighing. 

“Come on then,” 

Canada ended up having to give Hong Kong a push to get him moving. 

“You can be,” Australia frowned, attempting to remember another country’s name. 

“France, “ he finally settled on, handing Hong Kong a stick. 

Hong Kong spent several seconds staring at the stick in amazement, giving it an experimental wave. Australia began to explain the rules but Hong Kong obviously misunderstood something as he was soon running back and forth thrashing his stick around violently, smiling. It would have been more threatening save for the fact that Australia was twice his size and even New Zealand stood at least a head taller. 

After failing to stop Hong Kong’s rampage Australia settled for yelling, “Watch out he’s gone rouge.” He then began to run around acting sacred. New Zealand followed his example and soon Hong Kong was chasing them back and forth across the grass. 

The wind rustled the grass and Canada leaned back on the hill’s incline, tucking his hands under his head and calling his mission to get Hong Kong involved in the other’s game a success. 

An hour or two passed and Canada continued to maintain his watch over the colonies. Australia, leaving New Zealand and Hong Kong, went exploring further up the river. Canada sat up as Australia got further away, keeping an eye on the wondering kid.

“Australia, stay where I can see you,” he called when he got too far. Australia looked around at him and thankfully did not retreat any further down river. He was pretty sure that Australia could handle himself but he rather be safe than sorry. 

Canada signed in relief and relaxed back down only to come face to face with Hong Kong who was giving him an intense stare. Silently, the child pointed at the pack of dried meet, appearing hopeful. Canada smiled and offered the food again. The notion of a snack brought all three to him and he held out the box. 

“This is awesome. Thanks Canada.” Australia grinned. He then picked out a piece, looked at it thoughtfully for a moment and lobbed it in Singapore’s direction. The jerky flew through the air in a spiraling arc, smacking Singapore in the side of the head. 

A stream of angry yelling followed the action. 

“It’s food dumbass,” Australia shouted back, interrupting whatever Singapore was saying. 

“Australia,” Canada intone a note of warning in his voice, there was no need to be mean. 

“Sorry,” Australia looked down sheepishly. 

After some more yelling Singapore settled down again, this time with his back facing them. 

After eating Australia and New Zealand continued to play by the river, leaving Hong Kong behind who appeared far too tired to continue. Canada watched the other’s eyes slowly shut and the child slump to the side until he was leaning against his arm. 

Canada looked down at the sleeping Hong Kong. For him to tier out so quickly…too the point where he needed to physically sleep…he must be very young. Canada extended his senses to feel the subtle movement of energy, flowing between Hong Kong and wherever he came from. It was very weak and disturbingly shaky, confirming that Hong Kong was indeed either very young or not very influential. Probably both.

The appearance of a country was not always a good indicator of their literal age. Putting aside the fact that most Personifications plateaued out in their late twenties and usually did not age over forty, growth, both physical and mental, for younger nations was slow and depended, in part, on the development of their country, government and people. He had assumed Hong Kong was young from his shyness, it was hard start international relations. But he had thought he was more like New Zealand and only shy because of his own presence. However, it appeared that Hong Kong really was just very young, as in, formed within the last few years, young. 

And yet, Canada paused in his thoughts, he had not adopted England’s appearance or a similar one, meaning England, though he might have been the first to find Hong Kong, had not been the dominant factor in his very early development. 

So Canada was currently holding an extremely young colony that England had probably stolen away from his territory in order to circumnavigate another country’s influence. 

What the heck had England been doing!! Australia and even New Zealand were stable and setting strong foundations for their continued growth as colonies, perhaps even countries one day. Hong Kong was young, barely having developed a base personality, probably barely qualifying as a colony. Such a drastic change could really mess up a young personification. It made him uneasy, the thought that the child in his arms could fade from existence at a moments notice.

“Hey Canada, look at this.” 

Canada jerked his head, snapping out of his reprieve to see Australia trotting up on his left. He blinked in disbelief, pausing in alarm to take in the other’s appearance. 

Somehow in his moments of inattention Australia had gotten himself covered in mud. Where the mud had come from was anyone’s guess. Great, Canada mentally sighed, that meant he would have to get him cleaned before going inside. It should not be too hard if they used the back entrance near the kitchen.  
Hopefully, England would not notice. 

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it,” Tearing his eyes away from Australia’s mud- splattered face he glanced down at the creature Australia was holding in a mud covered hand. Australia shoved the ridiculously long worm into his personal space to allow him a better look. Canada leaned away, carful not to wake Hong Kong. 

Canada eyed the creature. It was certainly interesting. 

“That is a very long worm Australia,” he eventually commented, smiling, “But perhaps it would be happier back in the ground where it belongs,” 

“I know,” Australia grinned, “Just wanted to show you,” he lowered the worm, “You can find even bigger ones in the waterholes back home.” The pride in his voice made him smile despite the fact that it was about worms. 

“Aus,” New Zealand was tugging at Australia’s shirt, “I want to see.” Australia turned away from him and handed the worm to New Zealand. Luckily, New Zealand seemed to have exercised common sense and avoided getting dirt all over him. He had also spoken his Canada’s presence meaning he was getting more comfortable around him. 

“I think it is time we head back,” Canada said. Before anything else happened, he added silently. Carefully, Canada picked up the sleeping Hong Kong. He then shifted him into a more comfortable position, holding him against his chest so his head rested on his solder. 

“Can’t we stay a bit longer,” Australia complained.

Canada held up his free hand, “If we stay too long England might notice our absence and get angry. And you need to wash off before going inside.” Canada leaned forward and wiped some of the mud off Australia’s face with his sleeve to emphasize his point. Australia looked disappointed and a bit put off by the idea of a bath but did not argue further. He seemed to understand that Canada was not the one with the final say in matters concerning England. Thus, the five of them headed back from the creek. Australia running ahead, racing with New Zealand, Singapore training behind them and Canada carrying the sleeping Hong Kong. Overhead the sun began its journey towards the horizon.

Finally, they rounded the bend and the manor came into view. Canada sighed, maybe this outing would end without incident and they could all enjoy a relaxing afternoon. However, no sooner had he thought crossed his mind, sounds of conflict quickly proved it untrue. Muffled shouting came form the house along several loud thuds and a crash. America couldn’t still be here could he? Canada eyed the door in apprehension. A loud bang caused all four of them to jump. His question was soon answered when the door was violently flung open revealing a familiar figure that was obviously having a shouting match with the person behind him. 

America burst from house in a flurry of movement, bouncing the door on its hinges. 

“…WITH A CONTROLLING BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!” He yelled over his shoulder stomping across the lawn. 

“After everything I have done for you the least you could do is SHOW SOME GRATITUDE!” England flung the doors open again, storming out after America. 

The two countries glared at each other, tension rolling off them in waves. There was that odd feeling of discord in the air which often accompanied a confrontation between two powerful Personifications. America appeared to be about to yell another response when he spotted Canada standing across the way. He froze, expression of anger faltering for a millisecond as their eyes met. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK YOU!” America finally shouted back to England, eyes still lingering on Canada. 

“OH YES, VERY MATURE! I SUPPOSE WE CAN CONTIUNE THIS FINE DEBATE ANOTHER TIME,” 

America spun around to face England.

“FINE,” he roared, stalking off away from the house. 

As America past them he gave Canada a look of longing, which warped into an expression of betrayal. Canada scowled, it wasn’t his fault America picked fights with England. 

He watched America storm off in the direction of the property boundary. So much for avoiding America. 

England stood on the porch, glaring at America’s retreating form, before turning to them, surprise evident in his expression. His eyes narrowed slightly as he examined the five of them. 

Australia, New Zealand and Singapore all moved behind him in an attempt to hide. Canada startled, what did they think he could do to? With no small amount of trepidation Canada watched England walk towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HEAVY WIKIPEDIA ABUSE 
> 
> America 
> 
> “The rebellious brother”  
> . The American Revolution was a political upheaval that took place between 1765 and 1783 during which the Thirteen American Colonies broke from the British Empire and formed an independent nation, the United States of America.
> 
> “To talk about territory and stuff”  
> . In case you were wondering what England and America were discussing and then fighting over…
> 
> . Despite having declared independence from Brittan there still remained disputed territory between the two countries  
> \- In 1844-48 the two nations had overlapping claims to Oregon. The area was largely unsettled, meaning there was relatively little fighting, making it easy to end the crisis in 1848 by a compromise that split the region evenly, with British Columbia to Great Britain, and Washington, Idaho, and Oregon to America. 
> 
> Europe: 
> 
> “Unrest in Europe,”  
> Why is England always stressed? Because there is always some shit going down in Europe, impacting trade, foreign relations and thus the stability of England itself. 
> 
> . This specifically refers to the ‘The European Revolutions of 1848:” which were a series of political upheavals throughout Europe in 1848:  
> Over 50 countries were affected, but with no coordination or cooperation among the revolutionaries in different countries.


	3. Colonies 3

England was deathly still as he examined the five of them. He looked slightly confused at their presence, eyes sliding over Canada and down to the colonies hiding behind him. Then England spotted Australia and his expression morphed into one of annoyance.

With surprising speed England extended an arm, causing Canada to stumble to the side, catching Australia by his shirt and dragging him forward. He then switched in grip to Australia’s ear, causing the smaller colony to yelp.

“How many times have to told you to keep your clothes clean!” England snapped, the anger from several seconds ago resurfacing.

Australia looked at the ground, shifting in England’s grip.

“Australia!”

“ Ow, ow ow! Stop. I don’t know how many times!”

England frowned, letting Australia go.

“Go around the back…you are not going in the house like that. You are absolutely filthy.”

Australia stumbled past England, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, “your face is filthy.” Luckily, England did not appear to hear the insult.

“Not you New Zealand, “ England held New Zealand by the elbow, preventing him from following Australia. New Zealand looked terrified, freezing under England’s glare and causing Australia to hover worriedly several paces away.

“I want you to go upstairs and continue your letters,”

New Zealand nodded furiously, hurrying past.

Out of England’s sight Australia waited for New Zealand to catch up, giving him a brief check over before assuring him inside and heading around the side of the house towards the stables and sheds.

England reached up and gently pulled Hong Kong from his shoulder before beckoning Singapore forward who was acting as inconspicuous as possible several steps away. He shuffled forward and England handed the still sleeping Hong Kong to him. He did not look happy but accepted the child without a fuss.

“Put Hong Kong in his room and finish your writing in the main study.” As Singapore slumped past England added, “I will be by to check it later,” with a tone of warning. Singapore looked uneasy but continued moving. England rubbed his eyes taking a moment to look exhausted before turning to Canada, appearing to just notice him.

“Canada,” England sighed, “I am sorry I forgot your meeting but, as you can see, I have been busy dealing with your ungrateful brother,” Canada winced at the anger in his voice and the way he practically spat the word ‘ungrateful.’ It appeared that, despite the passage of several decades, England was still sore about America leaving, perpetuating his bad mood to the detriment of the remaining colonies.

Canada remained silent waiting for England to continue. In this mood it was best to just go along with what he said.

“Would you go inside and make sure dinner running according to plan. And have one of the servants bring tea to by office…no better make that the study as my office is quite ruined.”

England headed off in the direction Australia had disappeared. Canada hovered for a moment in indecision.

“If you want…. I can clean up Australia. It was sort of my fault he got dirty,” Canada called after him, shifting slightly as England fixed him with a raised eyebrow. He momentarily worried that England would start yelling at him as well.

However, his worries were waved away when England began to move off, instructing, “No, just follow my instructions.” And, after glancing at the sun, finished, “and I am afraid I and quite spent so we will have to schedule our meeting for tomorrow.”

Canada let his shoulders and his spin relax. He had never really had much hope in having the meeting that day anyway. Some things never changed and it appeared that him and his problems were still rather low on England’s priority list. England still thought of him as much the young colony he had always been. Sometimes he could really see the reasoning behind America’s wish for independence. Canada sighed and headed inside.

The house was a mess. Canada looked over the once neat hallway in disbelief. He did not know what had happened but it looked like a stampede had run through. Brocken bits of furniture and various pieces of debris littered the floor. After checking that, yes, dinner was running according to schedule and had not be disrupted by whatever fight America and England had had, he headed into the hallway and helped some servants pick up bits of broken ceramic from a ornate vase which had smashed in the commotion. Afterward he headed back into the kitchen to organize England’s tea.

Canada halted at the kitchen door, having spotted England sitting on a stool with a sopping wet Australia in front of him. Next to him were two buckets full of water beside a disregarded empty one. It appeared that England had dumped the first bucket over Australia without bothering to remove his clothes. 

Australia tried to move away from the cold water but England caught him by his collar, holding him in place.

“Australia! Stop squirming,”

“It’s cold,” Australia whined, continuing to fidget.

“Well, maybe you should think more carefully before you go rolling about in mud,” England reprimanded.

“Now hold still, there is dirt all the way through your hair.”

England proceeded to dump the second bucket over Australia, quickly scrubbing soap into his hair with an efficiency that suggested he had done the activity before.

“Oww,” Australia complained, trying to get up and move away but England yanked him down, forcing him to remain seated. England gruffly pulled off Australia’s shirt, throwing it too the side and poured the third bucket over Australia’s head in a business like fashion. Australia, wet hair plastered to his face, resigned himself to sitting and looking miserable. Finally, England seemed satisfied, siting back and rinsing the last of the soap out of Australia’s hair. He wrapped a towel around Australia’s shoulders and covered his head in another. He guessed the image would have been sort-of-cute if England did not maintain his perpetual scowl.

“Go inside and put some new cloths on,” England moved the towel up so Australia could see, “No need to be getting too cold. ”

A sulky Australia shuffled towards the door he was standing in, shivering slightly. Canada gave him an encouraging smile, which Australia returned shakily.

“Do not dawdle Australia,”

Australia looked down and scuttled through the kitchen, probably up to his room. He glanced at England who was brushing himself off and straightening his sleeves, which he had rolled to keep dry.

England motioned towards Australia’s discarded cloths, “Take those to the wash room would you,” he said, causing him to jump. He did not realize England knew he was standing there.

“You will be joining us for dinner?” England asked, pausing as he passed.

Canada blinked, “Yes?” he answered uncertainly. England’s lip twitched, which Canada guessed could be interpreted as a smile. Then England was gone again and Canada sighed. Was a, ‘welcome home Canada’ or a ‘thank you for the help Canada,’ too much to ask for?

Crap, he still had not organised the tea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Canada arrived at the dinner table both Australia and New Zealand were already there, standing quietly behind their chairs. He placed himself opposite the two on the empty side of the table-England would take the head-and hovered in indecision as he debated seating himself or remaining where he was and awaiting England’s arrival like the other two.

This was ridiculous he concluded when he found himself unable to come to a conclusion. He was a developed colony, he should be able to make this simple decision. And yet he was unable, he guessed many years of living with England had just engrained some habits. He glanced around the table, watching Australia and New Zealand whisper too each other. The dinning room seamed very cold and empty with its perfectly set table, fine china, polished wooden floors and overall cleanliness. Nothing like the room bursting with light and warmth that he remembered. 

“Where is Singapore?” Canada asked, noticing the others absence, glad for the small distraction.

Australia and New Zealand exchanged looks, shifting slightly.

“He didn’t finish his work so he doesn’t get to eat.” Australia answered with a shrug as if the situation was perfectly normal.

Canada immediately felt guilty. What if it had been his impromptu excursion that caused Singapore to fall behind on his work.

“He never does any of his work,” Australia continued as if reading his thoughts, “He didn’t even start today’s stuff so England’s gonna’ be soo pissed when… ”

“I’m going to be what?” Came a sharp voice from the door. Canada had never seen colour drain from a person’s face quicker. Australia froze for a heart beat and Canada scrambled for something to say to defuse the sudden tension.

“Gonna’ be…ah…pleased?” Australia stumbled for a second, “that New Zealand did all his work?”

England looked mildly irritated with the response.

“It is pronounced, ’Going to’ not, ‘gonna’.’ Speak properly Australia,” he finally replied, walking past.

“Yes sir,” Australia looked down at the floor. Both New Zealand and Australia let out a breath of relief and Canada relaxed his shoulders. Australia was right to say that England was pissed he thought, glancing at England’s frown. Canada foresaw a long and uncomfortable dinner ahead.

“Be seated,” England waved a hand at them, having sat himself down at the head of the table. And Canada was saved from having to make the tough choice on whether to sit himself before or after England’s arrival. Canada winced at how pathetic the action was.

Dinner after that was a silent affair. The only sound being the chink of cutlery against the plates.

Canada cleared his throat.

“So, um, England. How have you been?” He asked awkwardly, attempting to get some conversation going. He hated these silent dinners. When he had been little he remembered laughing and joking with America at the dinner table, exchanging stories about the day. They were fond memories.

For the first time that day England smiled, though is was brief.

“As well as one could hope. I have been doing very well in India and trade seams to be increasing. Which has been a welcome change. But you know how these Eastern nations are.” England continued after a brief pause, “And I have significantly increased my railway system.”

“Railways?” Canada asked, interested. With his poor road condition, and the fact that many of his waterways froze for most of the year, railways were his best method of travel and transport.

“Indeed,” England nodded, seemingly pleased with his interest, “Across Britain around 5,000 miles has been added since 1844.”

“Wow.” That was a lot. He had also been attempting to add to his system but it was slow going.

“I can help you iron out an investment plan for expanding your own railroad if you wish,”

Canada smiled, “That would be nice.”

“Now if France would only stop stirring up problems in Europe then maybe the rest of us would have a chance to get something done over there.”

“France?” Canada could not stop himself from interrupting, “What happened to France?” England gave him a vexed look. Canada instantly regretted asking the question.

“That is none of your concern,” he said coldly, returning to his meal.

The conversation dropped off. Well that had failed rather spectacularly Canada thought unhappily. If anything England seamed to be in an even worse mood now. Silence returned to the table.

Australia ate exceptionally fast, incurring several reprimands from the now irritated England, and was finished first. He sat in silence for several minuets, fiddling with his napkin.

“May I be excused?” He suddenly spoke.

England looked up, glancing at Australia’s empty plate. “Yes, you may. Finish your mapping exercise and check to ensure Singapore is still in the workroom.”

Australia nodded, pushing back his chair eagerly, before halting.

“Umm… can New Zealand be excused too?”

England frowned, “Australia. Has New Zealand suffered any injury lately,” he asked, pointedly looking at New Zealand.

“Ah…No,” Australia said, confused.

England gave him a sharp look, “Is that a proper address,”

Australia paled, “I mean, no sir,” he quickly amended.

“It there something wrong with New Zealand’s voice,” England continued.

“No sir,”

“Then he should have no problem asking for his own permission to leave,”

“But…” Australia began.

“Australia you asked to leave the table and I have said yes. Go to your room and do as I instructed. When New Zealand wants to leave he can ask for permission himself.”

Australia stood, fidgeting by his seat, looking conflicted. New Zealand looked petrified at the turn of events.

England returned to eating ignoring all three of them. Now there was only the sound of England’s cutlery, chinking against his plate.

“Australia,” England said sharply when the other failed to move. Australia, looking uneasy, slunk out of the room.

The dinner continued on. New Zealand, who still had food on his plate, appeared to be in a state of panic. England, once he finished eating, had paper and ink brought to the table, proceeding to write something out. How long was England going to make New Zealand sit at the table? It did not look like New Zealand would have the courage to ask to leave any time soon. At this rate they would be here all night, Canada thought unhappily. He had almost forgotten how unpleasant England in a bad mood could be.

“England,” he began cautiously, “I know you must be busy. So if you want…I can stay with New Zealand until he is finished.”

“No. You are tired from your long journey. You may leave the table.”

Canada blinked, slightly shocked at the abrupt dismissal. He sat, mouth open, trying to come up with a response to the cold statement. How had England gone from somewhat accommodating to downright mean.

However, he did not end up needing a reply due to Australia’s sudden and loud reentrance into the dinning room.

“England!” Australia skidded to stop, “I mean…mister England, um, Sir.”

Australia stumbled over his words. England’s head snapped up from whatever he was writing. Before he got a chance to comment Australia continued on with his statement.

“It’s Singapore. I was upstairs, like you said, and Singapore he…. he wasn’t in his room,”

“What.” England stared at Australia who shrunk back slightly.

“He’s gone, um, sir,”

England’s chair made a horrid squeaking noise. He stood straight, grumbling under his breath. Australia pressed himself against the wall to let the infuriated England storm pass. After waiting several seconds, probably to make sure England was a safe distance away, Australia hurried to New Zealand.

“Come on Zea. Before England gets back,”

New Zealand slipped off his chair, latching onto Australia’s shirt. Australia, who refused to meet his eyes, hurried past with New Zealand. They left the room post hast, leaving him behind.

Thus ended the dinner. What just happened?

Canada stared at the now empty dinning room before him. One minuet he was having an awkward dinner with England the next…nothing. Several of the servants peeked their heads around the corner. Canada waved them in and they proceeded to clear the table.

Had Australia seamed somewhat guilty when he had left? Canada hoped he had not made that thing about Singapore up. Canada stood up to leave, stretching and feeling somewhat disheartened.

He returned to his room, which had remained pretty much the same since he had moved out. He had honestly thought that he had seen the last of this drama when he had left several years ago. But no, apparently it was all too easy to be sucked back into the stress that was living with England. And, on top of that, it appeared that England’s temperament had not improved since his time away

This ‘icy England’ was bringing back bad memories of times not too long along ago when frustration at England’s harshness and impossible expectations had caused him some serious grief. It had coincided with America’s rocky departure and England had been a particularly dark place. Thankfully, all of the other colonies had long been shipped off to their respective territories in England’s bid to free time to participate in several wars. Unfortunately, that had left Canada mostly alone with England. The continuous fighting between England and France atop the American Revolution had made is a particularly difficult time for him. When he was not being told off by England for doing things wrong he was fighting with America or simply being completely ignored. Then came the disinterest, like England had given up on the Americas and Canada was no longer important. England had turned his attention to other sections of the glob.

Not long after that began a series of rebellions in the north, which extended down the south of his continent, giving him a monstrous headache and leaving him confused and torn. One half of him wished to remain connected to England while another raged against his father figure, pointing out all his faults and the unfair treatment he and his fellow colonies received. What proceeded were several weeks of being sick and motionless in bed followed by feverish movement about his continent in an attempt to root out the source of his distress.

When he had reached out to America for help or some advice, America had announced himself neutral. Neutral! Like all the shit he had gone through, during and because of, America’s revolution meant nothing. He had expected help maybe some understanding but he had gotten nothing!

Canada stood for several seconds in the center of his room, fuming in silent anger at both America for his selfish idiocy and England for being a cold bastard. Seconds ticked by and the irritation abated into a more familiar blanket of stress. He took a deep breath.

This uncharacteristic rage was a by-product of internal instability. Reminisce of the civil unrest. Something he needed to speak with England about. After all, England had been the one to come to his aid the last time he had needed help. England who had strolled into the conflict which had been causing him so much internal strife and smoothed over the whole ordeal with hundreds of arrests and several executions that left him sick to the stomach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Canada 1830s . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He had not expected England to answer his call for help. He had not herd form him in quite a while. When England had checked up on him he had not been in a helping sort of mood often reprimanding him on in inefficiency. After mouths of dealing with mounting unrest amongst his people he had been at wits end. What was he supposed to do when his own people where unresolved and in conflict with each other.

But now…it was over.

“How are you feeling lad,” England’s had rested on his shoulder.

“Well…I think,” Canada lurched to the side, feeling woozy. Honestly, he was still undecided on how exactly he felt. Half of him was relieved, like an enourmouse weight had been lifted from his shoulders, while the other half sunk into a pit of confusion and despair. England steadied him, breaking him from his thoughts and preventing him from face planting into the ground.

“Perhaps you should sit down.” Canada nodded and let England lead him to the nearby couch. England guided him into a seat, sitting beside him, bending over him a protective manner.

“All countries go through internal unrest at some point in their lives. It is a part of growing up.” England paused, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture.

“The important thing is not to let it consume you and change who you are,”

Who he was? What did that even mean. He had thought he knew. He was an English/ French settlement with an older brother to the south and two father figures who cared for him despite their rivalry. But…

Then America had left and England had not been the same. France had disappeared without a trace, vanishing back to Europe and no one seamed to care. He had been left to his own devises and his confusion was mirrored in his people. Then the conflict and then…

England had executed them, had set fire to those towns, jailed his people. Why did England do that? They were his people? How dare he. What right did England have to kill his people? To control his land? Did he not care?

But were they not, in part, England’s people as well? He was, after all, a colony of England. A part of England. God, it was still so confusing.

“Matthew,” The voice sliced through the disjointed thoughts. A feeling of quiet enveloped him and Canada became vaguely aware of England reaching towards him, sending waves of calm. Canada smiled at the use of his human name, reminding him for when he was little and England would take him and his brother into small villages to buy sweets.

“I am here Matthew. Just lie down and rest,” England’s voice came to him from a long way off.

No, it was better this way. He felt better…overall. Like he had made it over a hurdle. Not perfect but the worst was over.

“I have a headache,” Was all he could say.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Present-day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And then he had become whole, as in, with England’s help the several smaller states that he was comprised off were collected under a single government. One Canada. One that had some degree of autonomy. And that had definitely been a good feeling. Unfortunately, he still experienced some residue pain as the changes were still being worked out and new systems of governing did not just fall into place over night.

He was glad, in some ways, that England had been around for a long time and was very knowledgeable when it came to developing a government. He knew that England could be kind, loving and cared a great deal for him. He just wished he would show this side more often.

How did he move from absolute despair at England’s behaviour to defending his actions? He supposed this was what made him a colony of England and not an independent nation. Loyalty…

Canada flopped on his bed. Sometimes the whole situation just confused the heck out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More History!!!!
> 
> Canada
> 
> \- The rebellions of 1837 against the British colonial government took place in both Upper and Lower Canada. William Lyon Mackenzie led an ultimately unsuccessful series of skirmishes in Upper Canada
> 
> \- In Lower Canada, a more substantial rebellion occurred against British rule. Both English- and French-Canadian rebels, sometimes using bases in the neutral United States, fought several skirmishes against the authorities. 
> 
> \- Hundreds were arrested, some executions and several villages were burnt in reprisal.
> 
> \- Lord Durham, of the British government, to examined the situation, suggesting a responsible government. The Canadas were merged into a single colony, the United Province of Canada, by the 1840 Act of Union.


	4. A United Kingdom 1

Canada awoke to the feeling of light hitting his eyelids. He blinked, staring up at the plastered ceiling. With a frown he looked towards the large uncovered widow, which was spewing light across the floor. The room was several times larger than what he was use to and it took several seconds to remember that he was no longer in his cozy Toronto home. He was back in his old room at England’s rural estate, having journeyed the long distance-even for a personification the journey took a considerable amount of time- to meet with England. 

His confusion stemmed from the fact that England had changed very little since he had moved out, making the room ripe with nostalgia. The study desk was still filled with pages of athermancy and notes on English literature along with several of his old drawings and the drawers were full of old shirts. He was pleased to find that they did not quite fit him anymore, signaling his growth. For several seconds Canada let himself bask in a feeling of pride before it turned to embarrassment for feeling pleased about something as mundane as growing out of clothes. Whatever, he shook himself, pushing the thought aside, fixing his clothes. 

He wondered whether or not it was a good sign that England had yet to change the room around. He had never pictured England as the sentimental sort but he supposed he might be wrong. Perhaps England had missed his presence in the house. Or maybe he just decided to just leave everything be, knowing that Canada would need to return and stay a night on occasion. What about America’s room? Had England left that the same as well? He dismissed the thought, not wanting to think about America. 

Canada stretched, moving to the basin of fresh water that had been placed on his dresser and splashing his face. Next he yawned and, wondering about the time, slouched out of his room. He narrowly avoided a collision with one of the serving staff who was carrying a pile of folded laundry down the hallway. 

“Good morning young master,” the woman smiled at him, nodding her head politely. 

“Um. Morning,” he replied, watching the worker hurry away to continue her duties. 

Canada calmed himself, having been startled by the sudden appearance. That’s right, England had a whole host of servants, running and maintaining his various homes. He guested he was just used to the solidarity nature of his own town house, in which the only other person to visit often was an elderly cleaner. She was a nice woman who primarily spoke French. Canada wondered briefly where the other colonies had disappeared off to as the other rooms appeared empty when he past. He shrugged to himself and decided to head down to the kitchen to see what was happening with breakfast before he getting himself involved in the day’s drama. 

The kitchen was empty when he arrived. Though the still smoldering stove suggested that someone had recently cooked. Had he missed breakfast? Perhaps he had woken up later than initially thought. He had been pretty tied by the time he managed to sleep yesterday. But, he had almost expected England to send someone up to physically drag him out of bed when he failed to show for breakfast. Or some sort of instructions directing him towards the morning’s academic exorcises, as had happened in the past. It was an odd feeling, to not be included in the morning’s routine, though not quite a bad one.

He decided he did not mind the change. He liked fixing his own meals anyway, especially considering England where not known for his culinary skills. He ended up cutting several slices of bread to eat with egg and onion as most of the cooking supplies were locked in the pantry. As he ate he constructed a plan of action for his impending meeting with England. He really would like to get it over and done with as soon as possible, wishing to return to his country where, though maybe not safer, now felt more familiar. Sadly, England had yet to inform him of a time and there was a distinct possibility he may have forgotten that Canada had even arrived to begin with. With England being in such a snappy mood he really did not want to pester him about it unless absolutely necessary. Canada chewed his food nervously, wounding if England had calmed down from the previous night’s unpleasantness. He would wait for now and see how the day went. Perhaps, if everything went well, England would be in a good enough mood by the afternoon. 

Decision now made Canada finished up his breakfast intent on tracking down Australia and seeing if there had been anything planned for the day. Half way through washing his dishes he was disturbed by a loud knock at the door. Canada frowned glancing in direction of the offending sound. Was he expected to answer that? Surely one of England’s household staff could do it. The knock sounded again this time louder. 

Just ignore it…It was not his problem…He did not even live here anymore. The knock came again. Canada sighed and headed to the door, hoping that whoever it was would be no one too troublesome. What if it was America! He paused. No, don’t be stupid. Why would it be America? It was probably some delivery service or something similar. 

When Canada opened the door he was immediately shoved to one side with an irate, “Out of my way.” 

Well…It wasn’t America. He blinked at Wales who stormed past.

“Where is he,” Wales snapped, stomping down the hall and halting at the stairs, looking somewhat indecisive despite his apparent anger. Canada assumed that by ‘he’ Wales meant England as there was no one else in in this house who could garner such a response. After making several heated yet hesitant circles at the bottom of the stairs Wales apparently came to some conclusion and proceeded to loudly continue onwards. Canada shifted uneasily, whatever Wales was here for certainly did not sound like anything good. And he had been hoping to get his meeting with England over with that afternoon, but it appeared that he would be postponing it for the foreseeable future. There was no way he wanted to discus important matters with an icy, temperamental England. What he needed to discus was too important to risk catching England in a bad mood. 

Canada sighed, and Wales had always seamed fairly mellow from what he had seen- they had only met twice- but Canada could have misjudged him. 

“Hey kid,”

Canada almost yelped as a strange hand landed heavily on his shoulder, spinning him around. He paused in surprise upon seeing who it was. Scotland’s larger form blocked out half the door

“Scotland,” Canada blinked in shock.

“How are you doing… ,” Scotland frowned at him his expression thoughtful, “Canda?”

“Canada,” he prompted when he realized the other was trying to remember his name. 

Scotland laughed, “Yeah, that’s it, how you been kid.”

“Fine?” Canada answered hesitantly, unsure about how to respond to Scotland, whom he barely knew. He knew he was England’s older brother but when he was little England had made a point of keeping both him and America away from the loud nation. Canada moved to the side, watching the larger man strip off a thick coat.

“Um…Would you like come in and have some tea?” He said at somewhat of a loss. 

Scotland laughed again, giving him a thud on the back, “You don’t need to be so formal kiddo. We’re family.” 

Scotland then strolled past him, heading for the kitchen. 

“Come on. It’s still early. I could go for some more breakfast,” 

Scotland’s presence was a force to be reckoned with, a beacon of wild, untamed energy. His auburn hair seemed to be coated in a fine layer of black coal dust, which danced around him, and with a heavy build he stood a good foot and a half taller than him. When he moved it was like a vortex, very different from England who kept himself very contained. 

Canada ended up drifting along behind Scotland who strode through the house like a hurricane, entering the kitchen with the same gusto. He looked around, spotted the door leading down to the cool rooms and continued on without hesitation. 

For a lack of anything better to do Canada pulled out one of the iron kettles and began to boil water for tea. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, ‘would you like tea?’ why on earth had he said that? No, it was only polite, he reconciled. Canada shook himself.

Scotland returned after several minuets, looking annoyed. 

“That paranoid eegit has the pantry and cellar locked up. And there’s not a drop of decent drink anywhere.” 

He then pulled out a chair and slouched across it, appearing putout by the whole situation but accepting Canada’s offer of tea with a grunt. 

“You don’t happen to know where my idiot brother moved his stash too,” Scotland asked offhandedly.

“Ah. No,” was all he could answer. England would never share that information with him. 

“Sorry,” he offered as an afterthought. 

“No worries,” Scotland grinned, leaning back and to eye the bread bin on the counter.

“What are you…and Wales doing here?” Canada asked both out of curiosity and with the hope of keeping Scotland occupied enough to prevent him going through and messing up England’s kitchen. 

“Wales is here because he’s an idiot,” Scotland huffed, “I’m just making sure that numbskull doesn’t do anything stupid.” He then leaned in and said conspiratorially, “He doesn’t handle righteous anger very well.”

“Um…What’s wrong,”

“He’s going through a ruff spot,” 

“Got some problem with his factories or something,” Scotland sighed sympathetically, scratching his chin. Canada nodded politely, wounding what England’s involvement in the whole matter was. 

From what he had heard England and his brothers did not always get along. He had seen Scotland and Ireland initiate arguments with England when he had been younger. They had always been intense, filling the air with angry static and a sense of foreboding. He had never seen the repercussions, as they had always taken their fights away from the house, but England had never been happy and both he and America had known not to do anything too rowdy until everything cooled down. He did know that England was some sort of defacto leader and supposedly that was where a lot of the problems came from. Together they formed the United Kingdom. Though, seeing as he rarely spent time around the others, he knew little else about the union.

Any further conversation was cut short by Wales’ return. He entered the kitchen in the same mood he had entered the house, irritable, holding the side of his face and flinging himself into the seat at the head of the table. 

“He punched me,” Wales grunted, “That…That…Bastard!” 

Scotland eyed him without much sympathy, “You did go barging into his office. I told you it was a bad idea.”

“And you think I should just sit around doing nothing,” Wales snorted, looking annoyed. 

“I think pestering England’s the last thing you should be doin,’” Scotland paused, “With the mood he’s in you could get yourself a nice old tax increase or maybe he’ll drop pretense and invade.”

Wales scowled, grumbling, “You’re one to talk.” 

His eyes wondered away from Scotland to land of Canada. 

“Who is this?” A slight wariness coloured his tone. 

Apparently, Wales and forgotten their previous meetings and did not even remotely recognize him. Canada tried not to be too disheartened by this. 

“Canada,” Scotland introduced him which caused Wales to give him a blank look. 

“Ya’ know, one of England’s colonies,” Scotland elaborated. 

“Another colony,” Wales huffed, relaxing and eyeing him, “Every time I turn around there seems to be more of them.” 

Wales turned to Scotland, “If England put as much time and resources into ‘his’ United Kingdom instead of spreading ‘civilization’ to backwater sections of the glob, we wouldn’t be having these problems.” 

Scotland chuckled like he heard this sort of thing all the time. Canada just felt uncomfortable and looked down. He had never really felt subconscious about his non-country status, not like America had, but sometimes, when stuff like this was said, he could not help feel lessor. 

“Yes well, you just go tell him that and see where it gets you,” Scotland gave a lazy grin, which seamed slightly antagonistic. Was Scotland trying to rile Wales up or was this a form of teasing? 

Wales became visibly more irritated, opening his mouth to make a retort. 

“Why is England in such a bad mood?” Canada asked before they could continue arguing. Surely England’s temper could not just be a result of the unrest in Europe. He shrunk back slightly when they both turned towards him.

Scotland and Wales both looked surprised at his interruption as if they had forgotten he was sitting at the table. They shared a glance, appearing to have a silent conversation before Scotland eventually sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“Though nothing can excurse his current behavior. He’s got his reasons for being such a stuck-up, fuck-face,” he said, glancing again at Wales. Canada almost winced at the insults. God, he hoped England was nowhere within earshot. 

Wales, after giving Scotland an irritated look, continued for him, “There are troubles and revolution all across Europe.” 

“It’s causing some serious civil unrest. Let’s just say ‘The Crown’ is no longer as safe as it once was.” 

They both looked unsettled at the idea. That was definitely not a good sign. Though he supposed such things would affect them more, considering they both fell directly under England’s rulers. 

“France?” Canada asked tentatively, remembering England’s irritation at the question the night before.

Wales sighed disapprovingly, “I see you have been a little behind on the news.”

“He lives on the other side of the world,” Scotland pointed out before frowning and giving him an appraising look, “Though England should at least give his colonies some warning.”

“Why would he do that? The last thing he wants is for it to spread any further,” 

Canada looked between the two older counties, trying to comprehend what they were saying. 

“Well I have only been here for a day and I haven’t really had the change to talk to England yet.” There he went, defending England again. 

Scotland sighed, “Might as well fill you in then.”

“France is pretty much at the center of all the commotion in Europe. From what I’ve heard, and this is second hand information, he’s been suffering from several internal conflicts and, due to some poor decision making, engaged in war as well.”

“And though it started in France it has been slowly spreading over Europe, people overthrowing their rulers, armed uprising, death. It’s not pretty.”

Scotland looked discomforted, “Not enough food, mass poverty, poor positioning, nothing good comes of it,” 

Canada thought back to the pain and confusion he had felt during the rebellions several years ago. That sense of being ripped in half was not a good one and France was probably feeling a lot worse. There was a good reason County Personifications feared revolution and the inner turmoil and unrest that came with it. France was right in the thick of it, which could mean anything from internal pain and sickness to complete insanity. Had England not always told him that Europe was like a pressure cooker of destruction? 

“They are calling it a Peoples Revolution,” Wales threw in after a pause. And was it just him or did Wales sound slightly wistful talking about such events. 

“What is England doing about it,” Canada asked, hoping that England was, if not providing France with support, then at least not making everything worse. 

“Nothing at the moment.” Scotland said, “and I say England’s right in staying out of it. There is no need for Britain or the United Kingdom to get involved in Europe’s matters. ” 

“Though if he did get involved maybe he’d weaken himself enough to attempt a bit of expending of my own,” Wales grumbled, staring darkly as his tea. Scotland rolled his eyes good-naturedly but Canada shifted in discomfort. He had momently forgotten that, though Scotland and Wales were England’s brothers, they were not on the best of terms. He sort-of understood, having his own problems with America. But at the same time did not quite understand how the two could causally discuses war and invasion as if it were an everyday occurrence. It was a theme he had noticed among the older European nations. They tended to go to war at the drop of the hat. From his brief experience fighting America he really did not see the point in it. 

The sound of movement from the floor above them caused Scotland to pull himself up and stretch himself. 

“Come on then,” he yawned, “There’s nothing to eat here let’s go hit up some pups and inns.” 

Wales nodded in agreement, “It is probably better we leave before England realizes I am still here,” he said, rubbing the side of his face. Canada followed the two of them to the door, watching Scotland attempt to ruffle Wales’ neater hair only to have his hand slapped away. Wales, grumbling under his breath, walked ahead. Canada was wishfully reminded of similar exchanges he had had with America. 

Scotland slowed at the door, waiting until Canada drew alongside him. 

“Look, Canada,” Scotland paused, pulling him aside, “This business in Europe is not something you should be worrying about.”

Canada blinked surprised at Scotland’s softer tone. He had never seen the other be anything but loud and abrasive. 

“It’s a big mess over there and they’re all a bit unstable,” Scotland gave him a meaningful look. Canada felt his stomach drop at the implication. Unstable nations meant unstable personalities, meaning the current France may not be the one he had loved and grown up with. 

“England may be in a pissy mood now but these things pass. Don’t let it draw your focus. Get what you need to get done, over with and go home.” Canada looked at Scotland in surprise and for a moment the other seemed so munch older. A Civilization, which had risen from nothing and endured for centuries, something wild.

“If you really want to find some information about France then I suggest getting in touch with one of his colonies. The less time spent here the better.” Scotland finished, pulling away. 

Canada blinked.

“Are you coming or am I leaving without you,” Wales said impatiently from down the path, tapping his foot. 

Scotland gave him one last reassuring slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward. 

“Stay out of trouble kiddo,” he grinned before shouting at Wales, “Keep your eyebrows on.”

Scotland strolled up to Wales who said irritably, “I will have you know that my eyebrows are perfectly natural,”

Scotland smiled, laughing, “They just make you look like England,”

“I do not look like England! I am older. He looks like me,” Wales grumbled. 

The two moved off away from the house. 

Canada caught Scotland replying, “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say,” then Wales exclaiming and punching him in the shoulder.

Then they where out of hearing range. Canada shut the door. Why couldn't he and America be more like that? Why did America have to be so...so stupid. Canada exhaled. 

For a while he stood, mulling over Scotland’s advice. It had come a little out of the blue, considering the two of them were not exactly well acquainted. 

Was it a warning, advice, or some sort of message? He supposed it would be easier talking to another colony as Countries tended to look down on colonies. Not to mention they were viewed more as property than individuals mostly due to how unstable many of them were. And there was always a chance that one of the European nations may attempt to capture him in a bid to take over parts of his land. Whatever the reasoning behind the advice it made him feel a little happier. He did not know Scotland’s age nor the age’s of the rest of the United Kingdom. However, he now knew without a doubt that Scotland was the oldest. It was like Scotland was looking out for his wellbeing, acknowledging him, perhaps not as a member of the United Kingdom, but still as an important part of England’s odd family.

The feeling of happiness was not enough to outweigh his worry over France. Who knew what sort of state the other was in. Canada cursed his lack of knowledge. He did not even know how long the problems in Europe had been going on for or how they had started. He needed to get in contact with France or at least dig up some more information on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History
> 
> Canada:  
> -Toronto was one of the first permentant European settlements. It was also named the capital of Upper Canada. 
> 
> Wales:  
> \- The social effects of industrialisation led to social conflict between the Welsh workers and predominantly English factory and mine owners.  
> \- 1830s: two armed uprisings.
> 
> Scotland:  
> \- 1840s: New freight lines reduce the cost of shipping coal, and made products manufactured in Scotland competitive throughout Britain, resulting in an economic upturn.  
> \- 1900: Scotland had 3500 miles of railway; their main economic contribution was moving supplies for heavy industry, especially coal-mining.
> 
> England  
> \- 1707: A treaty between England and Scotland resulted in the unified Kingdom of Great Britain.  
> \- 1801: Union with the Kingdom of Ireland to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.

**Author's Note:**

> History: 
> 
> WARNING: HEAVY WIKIPEDIA ABUSE 
> 
> Authors Note: OK, in case you were wondering and missed the authors note at the beginning, this is set around 1840-1850. 
> 
> Singapore: 
> 
> . There are mentions of Singapore as an important Malacca Sultanate trading post as well as a Tai vassal state date in the early 1500s.  
> . In the late 16th early 17th century Singapore becomes an outpost of both the Dutch and Porchagees until  
> the British Empire took primarily control in the late 17th century. So I guess Singapore comes into existence sometime between the 15th century and early 1700s. 
> 
> . The Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1824 cemented the status of Singapore as a British possession. 
> 
> Australia: 
> 
> . 1770 Cook discovers Australian landmass and claims it for the British Empire. Settlement begins in the 1780s 
> 
> New Zealand: 
> 
> . Began settlement in the early 1800s 
> 
> Hong Kong 
> 
> . 20 January 1841: Convention of Chuenpee: Preliminary cession of Hong Kong Island to the United Kingdom. Primarily established to trade with China. 
> 
> ................
> 
> THIS WORK IS ALSO POSTED ON fanfiction.net


End file.
